1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved multifunctional pedaling motion bicycle, and in particular to a bicycle transmission that is controlled by a clutching device operable by fork-based control units to switch among a variety of exercising modes without the need of dedicated hub for switching.
2. The Related Art
Bicycles are often equipped with gear-shifting devices to change speed. The known gear-shifting devices, however, provide very limited advantage to bicycle-based exercising device. In Chinese Utility Model No. 91226879.4, the present inventor disclosed a transmission for multi-function bicycle, which provides a bicycle with operation modes other than the conventional pedaling operation, such as leverage exercise and independent operation of individual pedal. By means of the new ways of power transmission provided by the Chinese Utility Model, new modes for exercising or operating a bicycle can be effected, which is also applicable to bicycle-based exercising device, such as a stationary bike.
The device disclosed in the Chinese Utility Model, however, suffers the following disadvantages: (1) A dedicated rear hub is required in order to perform leverage exercise and the costs for the dedicated hub are high. (2) The dedicated rear hub has quite a weight, which causes troubles to the general consumers. (3) The transmission is prone to damages and failures.
In view of the above-discussed drawbacks, the present inventor has presented a different design that was disclosed in Chinese Utility Model No. 200520001872.6, which illustrates a bicycle transmission that is considered the previous version of the present invention. The bicycle transmission disclosed in the Chinese Utility Model is still subject to improvement, especially in respect of operation precision.